The newcomer
by SouthSideSlider
Summary: a newcomer to the slopes of Akina in a nblack 1992 Honda Accord Coupe has found his mentor the lead downhiller for the Akina Speedstars Itsuki and his 280ZX


_**The Newcomer**_

this is a rarity for me a story the focuses on one of my charracters and an orrigninal.

* * *

It was late one Saturday night on mount Akina. A White S13 slid around the final hairpin with a Championship blue 1979 Nissan 280Z-L 2-Seater. Inside the white S13 Itekani was sweeting as he looked back at the 280Z.

"wow Itsuki has gotten realy fast." Said Itekani as he brgan a drift.

It had been nearly a year since Takumi left the speedstars and surprisingly the one racer everyone counted out had become one of the speedstars fastest. Itsuki may have lacked skill bt he had determination. He was do deticated to learning to drift he ended up crashing his AE85 turbo. After that he sold the AE85 and went out car searching. He came across a primer gray 1979 Nissan 280Z-L.

"wow that's defiantly impressive." Said Itekani.

"if Itsuki keeps improving at this rate he will be better than me soon." Said Itekani as the race came to an end.

The 2 cars came to a stop itsuki exiting his 280Z-L covered in sweet with a smile on his face.

"that was so much fun!" said Itsuki grinning ear to ear.

They ran afew more runs before the rest of the speedstarts left leaving Itsuk to practice late into the night.

AS Itsuki was making his 7th pass at the downhill he heard the screeching of tires coming up the pass. Itsuki slowed down as he saw a black 1992 Honda Accord Coupe push through the turn understeering heavily. Inside the Accord sat a young man how had a look of shear terror and exhilleration in his face. Itsuki couldn't help but smile as he looked at the Accord go by.

" that kid looks like I did when I started." Said Itsuki as he pulled a U-turn and headed up after the accord.

He saw the accord had heavy understeer every turn. It was like the car couldn't get any grip. He saw the Accord pull into the pit area at the top of the mountain and come to a halt. Itsuki faollwed the accord in and stoped his blue 280Z-L behind the Accord.

Out of the accord stumbled a kid barely 18 years old. He leaned against his accord to help balance himself.

" are you ok kid?" Asked Itsuki with a smile thinking of how he looked doing that.

"I'm fine.." said the boy gasping for air.

"You seem to be having troble." Said Itsuki with a smile.

"yea this accord understeers like a mofo" said the kid as he stepped back and looked at his Accord.

"well what's your name kid?" asked Itsuki.

"My names Chris." Said the boy.

"nice to meet you I'm Itsuki of the Akina SpeedStars." Said Itsuki with a smile.

"why are you out here this late pushing your accord like that?" asked Itsuki

" im trying to get good enough to race with my friends." Said Chris

" your friends must be realy fast for you to push that accord so hard." Said Itsuki.

Chris nodded thinking about his friends cars the white 88 Honda Accord Coupe for his friend john, and the 2001 Honda Accord V6 Coupe of his friend Mike. Both where very fast so much faster than Chris that he felt imbarest. He relised the only way he could keep up with them would be to upgrade his 92 Honda Accord Coupe.

"well I got to go." Said Chris as he got into his car and headed home. He would have to upgrade the accord but how?

It was nearly a week later and Chris had finaly figured out how he could upgrade the Accord but it would take a lot of work. It involved Honda's S-AWD system retuned to be RWD based like an Attessa ETS system from a skyline and a Honda Type r engine from a DC5 integra type R. but for now he would have to go without as he didn't have money to pay someone to install the package.

3 Honda Accords sat at the sumit of mount Akina a silver 2001 Honda Accord Coupe V6, a white 1988 Honda Accord Coupe, and a black 1992 honda Accord Coupe. Chris sat on his 92 accords hood as he told his friends about his plan.

" so what do you think guys?" asked Chris.

" well its different then what we did but if you think it will work for you go right ahead." Said John as he sat on his 88 accord coupe.

" well it would be a monster on the uphill that's for sure." Said Mike as he leaned against his 01 accord coupe.

"only 1 problem I don't know where I could get it done for cheap." Said Chris with a sigh.

"well there is that E-Cubed place." Said John thinking about the shop where the imfomous Demon BTR was made as well as the KPGC10 that helped fend off the Americans not long ago. Hell they even had a chevelle from E-Cubed that beat the Americans C6 Corvette.

"yea I heard the manager is a nice guy maybe you can work a deal with him." Said Mike as he looked at the black 92 accord coupe.

* * *

timeforeme to get back into the swing of things and back into writing

* * *


End file.
